


A Softer World

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Lie Low At Lupin's, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lie low at Lupin's era post-full-moon cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Softer World

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [**this A Softer World comic**](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=3). Written for angelgazing's [**multifandom cuddle fic meme**](http://angelgazing.livejournal.com/275583.html).

Remus wakes disoriented. He licks his dry lips and tastes salt, can feel the sudden itchy presence of sand in his hair, under his nails, between his toes. He can hear the distant whoosh of the ocean, and up close, the steady beat of a drum. He shifts, confused, and the warm weight of a hand lands on the top of his head and strokes not-quite-gently-enough through his tangled hair.

"Shh, Moony. Still early. Sun's barely over the horizon." Sirius's voice, whisper-soft and hoarse.

"Mmm," Remus responds, snuggling closer. Now that he's more awake, he can smell the pungent fragrance of wet dog and sweat clinging to Sirius's bare skin. There's another touch to the top of his head, softer this time, and it takes his morning-after-the-moon slow brain a few seconds to realize it's Sirius's mouth, his breath making Remus shiver.

It comes back to him slowly, the frantic Apparition halfway around the world, to the cave where Sirius was waiting, the last dose of his potion, and then the first conscious night he's had under the full moon since he was six. He takes a deep breath and coughs when the various smells in the cave hit the back of his throat. Sirius laughs.

"You stink," he croaks, and Sirius pats his shoulder in commiseration.

"Such a delicate flower, my Moony. You're not exactly spring fresh yourself."

He laughs, too, relishing the faint ache in his chest and shoulders, but none of the horrible pain he'd grown resigned to before the advent of the potion. But while the potion had allowed his monthlies to be safe and nearly painless, only the presence of Sirius had ever allowed them to be filled with joy.

He raises his head and has to close his eyes again to stave off the dizziness. As a sop to his aching head, he rests his chin Sirius's chest. The smile curving his lips feels good though, even if his voice is still rough. "Thank you, Sirius."

Sirius tsks and tightens his arm around Remus's waist, holding him even closer. "Anytime, Remus. Anytime. Now go back to sleep. Buckbeak will wake us when you have to leave."

Remus's eyes drift shut and he never does get around to asking how Buckbeak would know. He falls asleep to the steady rise and fall of Sirius's breath, and the familiar beat of his heart.

end

~*~


End file.
